The Ruthless Avenger
"That's the kind of person we need to get the job done." Ivan was born and raised on the planet Mindoir, a small border colony in the Attican Traverse. When you were sixteen, Batarian slavers raided Mindoir, slaughtering his family and friends. Ivan was captured and have been forced to survive as a arena fighter. The Batarians modified him to have limited biotic abilities that Ivan used against those the Batarians pitted him to fight. A few years later Ivan was saved by a passing Alliance patrol, and he enlisted with the military at age 22. Throughout his military career, Ivan have held fast to one basic rule: get the job done. Dew to Ivan's past has made him cold hearted, calculating, and brutal. Ivan only believes that the strong will survive. He has no mercy and only cares about ending situations before they start. He uses fear to invoke control. His reputation for ruthless efficiency makes his fellow soldiers wary of him. But when failure is not an option, the military always goes to Ivan first. In one of Ivan's most memorable missions he sent 3/4ths of his unit to its death and murdered surrendering Batarians on Torfan. He cares little for forming alliances with aliens and doesn't care who gets in his way. He gets annoyed easily and finds pleasure in tormenting his enemies. Regardless of how cruel and selfish his motives are, he believes what he's doing is for the betterment of his race. Ivan's achievements led him to be assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. In a mission on Eden Prime, he met Ashley Williams a Soldier who he later fell in love with. Ivan Shepard is voiced by Mark Meer, 'Mass Effect 1' 'Vanguard Talents:' *'Pistols'- NA *'Shotguns'- NA *'Assault Training'- NA *'Tactical Armor'- NA *'Throw'- NA *'First Aid'- NA *'Lift'- 0 *'Warp'- NA *'Barrier': NA *'Stasis'- NA *'Nemesis'- 12 *'Charm'- 1 *'Intimidate'- 12 *'Spectre Training'- 4 = 'Equipment and Arsenal' Armor of choice- Mantis Class Medium Armor 'Major Mass E'ffect 1 choices made: Follow some of the steps from this tutorial on how to create the worst playthrough. Other then that Romance Ashley Williams. Mass Effect 2 Identity code: ???? = 'Talents:' *'Incendiary Ammo- '''Inferno Ammo Rank 4 *'Cryo Ammo- Squad Cryo Ammo Rank 4 *Charge- Heavy Charge- Ranked 4 *Shock Wave- Rank 1 *Pull'- Rank 0 *'Assault Mastery'- Destroyer- Rank 4 *'Reave'- Heavy Reave- Rank 4 = 'ME2 Equip'''ment and Arsenal Ivan game is fear and intimidation on the battlefield. He likes to create an ominus presence upon his enermies. The sharp edges and the dark colors of the Terminus Assault Armor best fits his personality. Though at times Ivan will use the Spartan class of the N7 Armor when the situation calls for it. Though Ivan has a very strict military attitude, he likes to wear Off Duty Attire when commanding the Normandy. Primary Armor: The Terminus Assault Armor Like all modern combat hard-suits, the Terminus Assault Armor is environmentally sealed with an independent air supply for use in space and extreme planetary conditions, with an onboard "micro-frame" computer capable of running a suite of battle management software. To prevent detection by passive thermal sensors, body heat is channeled to the base of the feet, where it can be dispersed into the ground. *Increases sprint speed by 10% *All weapons have +10% reserve ammunition *Increase shields by 15% = Alternate Armor: N7 Spartan Armor At times when Ivan's Terminus armor is in the shop for repairs after a long hard battle, Ivan would use the Spartan class of the N7 Armor. It's design best for close combat with it's modification to increase melee damge. The armor is also thicker for maximum protection. Parts-''' *'Head: Kestrel Helmet- '''Increase headshot damage by 5%, Increase Weapon damge by 3%, Increases Sheild Strength by 3% *'Body: Kestral Torso Sheath-''' Increase melee damage by 10%, Increase Weapon damge by 5%, Increases Sheild Strength by 3% *'Shoulders: '''Strength Boost pads- Increase melee damage by 25% *'Arms: 'Heavy Damping Gauntlets- Increases Sheild Strength by 5% *'Legs: 'Life Support Webbing- Increase Health by 10% *'Colors: Main body is green, with gold details and grayish green cammo. = 'Major Mass Effect 2 choices made' Follow some of the steps from this tutorial on how to create the worst playthrough. Other then that romance Jack, hopefully it won't matter since Jack will be dead after the suicide mission. = 'Mass Effect 3' = 'Talents:' = 'ME3 Equipment and Arsenal-' = Parts-''' '''Major Mass Effect 3 choices made = 'Trivia and notes:' * Of all the Male Shepards I've made in Mass Effect, Ivan is not meant to be a version of Robert Shepard. * Another version of Ivan exist in Robert Shepard's universe. * If I had to the option to create an Arch-Enemy for Robert Shepard, it would be Ivan. * The basic info on Shepard in general stats that he/she enlist in the Alliance Navy at age 18. With Ivan, I imply he enlist at age 22, I also imply that he had the same amount of years Alliance Navy, making him a few years older than Shepard is intended to be. * With the help of the Blackstorm heavy weapon, Ivan is able to do a variation of Rob Shepard's deadlyous combo. When creating a blackhole singularity with the M-490 Blackstorm to his enemies who have heavy armor. Once the blackhole is shot, Ivan will do Charge so he can be close enough to the enemy to do elbow melee attacks. The blackhole's strong pull will make the enemies defensless even with strong armor. * Ivan dispised being a Spectre which is why his status as one is low. He was thrilled when he lost his Spectre status in ME2. * Though Tela Vasir only met Ivan for a brief period in time. They instantly became arch rivals, because they are both Spectres who also happen to be Vanguards. * The name and color of Ivan's alternate armor in ME2 the N7 Spartan Armor is a nod to Masterchief from the Halo video game. * Ivan's background history of being an arena fighter is a nod to the Conan the Barbarian film. = 'Gallery' Terminus Assault Armor.jpg Terminus gear.jpg N7 Destroyer Soldier MP.png